Time Travel and Debauchery
by Fifth Angel
Summary: In the realms of literature, those who get a second chance were the one's who had been done wrong by others, and so they deserved their second beginnings. Is Makoto one of them? With the way the show ended, probably not. But hey! Where's the fun in that.


Makoto was dead.

Though you should already know this. If you were the few who actually watched the anime, beginning to end.

Or most likely, like everyone else, just watched the last part on youtube.

If you did the former, then good for you. Might I recommend you Boku no Pico?

Jokes aside. He was dead.

That was obvious.

He was floating in the unknown abyss of nothingness, which had nothing. Surprising, right?

But then there was light! (Biblical reference not intended)

And so having nothing to do in the void of emptiness, obviously, again.

He went to the light.

And then he woke up!

What!?

Makoto looked around, he was in his room, sleeping like a grown man baby in his own bed.

Wearing his almost embarrassing pajamas.

It made him confuse. (Not about the stupid pajamas)

Wasn't he just dead?

How can he be alive?

Maybe, it was all just a dream. But it felt so surreal.

He thought as he rubbed his chest. What he felt was smooth skin.

No abs! Sadly... for him that is.

No stitch marks or any kind of scars.

What the hell is going on!

So he got out of his bed and checked his room.

Bed

Anime figurines

Table

Lamp

Television

Game station

Lotion

Tissue box

Everything was normal, nothing out of the ordinary. So he looked at the calendar.

SomethingMonth, DayWereSchoolStartsInJapan, 2000Whatever. (I have no Idea when school starts In Japan)

Makoto's eyes went wide, not because he saw himself in the mirror and realize how ugly his pajamas were, but the current date in his calendar.

It was circled in a clear red marker. That baffled him. He own red colored markers? No, no, no. That's not the biggest issue here. Why was it encircled?

He already knew this date, he had lived it.

Just to be sure, he also checked his cellphone, computer, watch, microwave, to see if it actually was true. And to his surprise, someone was heating a burrito in the microwave, HIS burrito!

Oh, and also, all the dates were the same. So that was also kind of surprising.

Which made him even more confuse.

Shrugging off everything, he took the burrito from the microwave and ate it whole, fully regretting it later, realizing it was still hot.

A cup of water later. He went on a thinking position, what was going on?

He couldn't really talk about this to his parents because if he remembered it correctly, they had work or something.

So he was all alone.

But then he realize something, burritos and his japanese stomach never really mixed well.

With a quick restroom break he was back again.

If what he thinks is true, that means he went back in time, for whatever reasons.

Ignoring the random anomaly, he started dressing up for school. Getting his clothes on and leaving the house.

You know, if life gives you lemonade, you make lemons, or was it the other way around? Makoto was never really into those western sayings, he preferred eastern ones.

For example. "The rabbit who jumped over the dragon is the rabbit that jumped over the tiger". It basically means that rabbits are freaking awesome! (For reals! It's actually a real chinese idiom. I just roughly translated it *cough*google*cough*translate)

With a somewhat questionable ideals, he had run off to school. By first going to the train station.

He remembered that this was the first time he saw that girl, the one that would trigger a domino effect to the worse possible ending he could think of. (excluding the erectile disfunction ending)

Swallowing his saliva, he bought a ticket and went to the waiting platform. And at that, he saw the back of the girl, there was no mistaking it. Same position, same height, same everything. He gulp.

What was he going to do now, And at that moment, thousands of different things popped up in his head, most of it were spam and your typical pop up adds, so it was all pointless.

Should he push her when the train comes? Ignore her? Pretend he didn't see anything?

Damn it! Should he just emulate what he did last time? Act like a creep and steal a photo of her in his cellphone! No, no, no! Thats what got him in this mess in the first place.

Maybe he could start by actually just being friends with her. Yeah! That could world, and hopefully, it wouldn't end horribly like last time. Specifically, not getting stabbed multiple times.

After getting the courage, he slowly walked towards her, as he was about to tap her shoulder, his hands immediately froze. Like it was made of ice.

Huh?

He tried to move his hand closer to the girl, but it just won't bunch, as he was using more force, his hands also started to tremble, he was also excessively sweating the closer he got.

What's happening to my body?

This was getting weird. He thought. Maybe he was just nervous?

Yeah! That was obviously it. Giving up, he slowly backed away, and with that, his body stopped acting strange.

Odd.

Maybe...?

Shrugging it all of, he'll just think about this later in school.

And then the train came, and he saw her go inside of it.

I'll just wait for the next train. Thinking about that, he followed his instincts.

After a while, he gave a dry sigh.

What the hell am I going to do now?

Just go to school! Just go to school!

And everything will all be fine!

* * *

 **Hopefully.**

 **Yup! This is a time travel fanfiction. Sure! Makoto might be one of the most hated protagonist in japanese anime history (I blame the producers), but that doesn't mean he doesn't deserve a second chance, right?... Right?... Anyone? And I'm not saying this just because I want to write a time travel story about this series. It's mostly because he really needs one. A new beginning, a new hope, and a new life... And also he'll break a lot of Illusions.**

 **Damn it! Wrong story!**

 **PS. This is the first story in this fandom that involves Time Travel! Yay!**

 **No OC's were or will be included in this story.**


End file.
